


The Mark of Evil's Absence

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Goku using Instant Transmission. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	The Mark of Evil's Absence

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

**[TMEA]**

**The Mark of Evil's Absence**

**[TMEA]**

**The Northern Mountains, Earth, May, Age 767**

In the hidden bunker beneath what was left of Doctor Gero's main laboratory, the older, alternate timeline version of Trunks as well as Krillin were prepared to destroy the incubated larva that would've grown up to become a danger to the world. However, just when they were about to fire a wave of _Ki_ at the growing Bio-Android, a recognizable figure appeared right in front of them in the blink of an eye which prompted the two protectors of Earth to stop what they were doing, even as their faces expressed shock and relief.

"Kakarot?!" They exclaimed.

The Saiyan helper of the Kais smiled warmly at his friends before turning to the incubator containing Cell.

Krillin's shock gave way to a good-hearted laugh. "It's good to see you're okay, buddy!"

Trunks, however, appeared concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? How did you get better so quick, anyway?"

Not turning from the incubator, Kakarot replied. "Chronoa helped accelerate the medicine's effects in curing my body, so I'm fine now. More importantly, I came here to make sure we'd get what's needed here."

Not hearing the sharpness in his voice, Krillin replied. "Well, you're just in time to help us take out this would-be menace!"

"We aren't going to kill Cell!" Kakarot yelled in a harsh enough voice that it spooked Trunks and Krillin. Calming down, Kakarot explained in detail. "At least not the incubating little guy right here. The time travelling Cell we're dealing with is better off removed." Seeing that Trunks was about to retort, Kakarot held his hand up and added. "I know Gero and his creations have caused too much trouble for three timelines at least to manage, but the baby Cell here hasn't fully grown up yet. And I think the reason his future self is being such a monster is because the Supercomputer over there nurtured him that way as Gero instructed it to. Cell was made to possess all our power and bad traits, but none of the good, and he will, so long as nobody does a thing to change it."

Krillin tried to understand what his friend was saying. "You think there's a way for Bulma or somebody to "reprogram" the larva here?"

Nodding with a returning smile, Goku said. "I'm pretty sure she and her dad will know how to balance out the good and the bad in Cell's genes." He then chuckled. "No pun intended."

Trunks still looked unconvinced. "I don't know, Kakarot. Are you sure about this?"

Placing his hand arm comfortingly on his shoulder, Kakarot asked. "Would you have ever existed if I showed no mercy to Vegeta and any other person who could be redeemed?"

Showing a small smile at last, Trunks sighed in acceptance. "All right, Kakarot. I hope you're right."

**[TMEA]**

**The Time Nest**

Upon arriving back at Chronoa's home, Kakarot reported to the Supreme Kai of Time about the recent events.

"Sounds like these "Cell Games" are just the older Cell's vanity fair." Chronoa commented in her older, shapely form.

"Sounds like it." Kakarot shrugged before saying. "I guess it's good thing the baby Cell can yet become a good guy."

Chronoa nodded but looked concerned nonetheless. "So long as he doesn't fall to evil in his own way."

Kakarot returned the nod knowingly but replied in assurance. "If he does, it will be his own choice. And that sounds better than being a dead man's slave."

Chronoa showed a small smile at that and shared a kiss with Kakarot. "I suppose that is a small comfort, kiddo."

**[TMEA]**

**I'm pretty sure I said it before, but I'm really grateful that Dragon Ball Heroes depicted Chronoa in an older and attractive form. I've thought about giving the unborn Cell from the main timeline a fair shot at life ever since I first saw that episode on Toonami back in the day for the reasons I showed, or as Hugh Jackman as Van Helsing quoted "evil may have created it, evil may have left its mark on it, but evil does not rule it", and this sounded like a good way to do it. Also had some inspiration from FFN's ramasioti100's idea for a Kai-raised Goku called World's Champion which I hope they will do in the future. Or maybe I can do something similar myself, depending on how things go for me.**


End file.
